


礼物

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	礼物

礼物  
cp：CA

“想听我口吐芬芳吗？”把宾利停在书店门口，克劳利从车窗探出头来，嬉笑着看着亚茨拉斐尔——那位天堂的高贵臣使此刻正在极为认真地思考着，究竟是要自己爬上去还是使用奇迹来清理喷在窗上的大坨鸟粑粑。

“那就祝你节日愉快。”

恶魔不过圣诞节，他们理应如此。毕竟导致其堕落的原因很大程度上归结于这个他们并不想承认的上帝家的秃小子，但自从亚次拉斐尔有一次对他说“在圣诞树下吃小饼干拆礼物很温暖很有情调”，而那眼神让他立时想起了冬眠结束后第一缕阳光照在自己三角脑袋的温馨时刻……

所以没那么愿意遵守秩序的克劳利——无论是天使还是恶魔的——养成了定期送它唯一朋友礼物的习惯。

毕竟没人不喜欢一头小绵羊穿着厚毛衣暖洋洋且快乐地咩咩叫，尤其是叫自己的名字，后面还跟着更为柔软的谢谢。

***

“哦，克劳利，我可真感谢你，”没错，那只绵羊——天使亚茨拉斐尔白皙的脸上依旧泛着健康的颜色，嘴角掀开红润的门帘，露出好多只整齐的牙，“快进来，喝杯热可可！”

“我不止要祝你节日快乐呢！天使，”克劳利三步并作两步，颇为熟稔地把自己懒散地扔在沙发上，“我还要送你礼物。”

“我猜猜，是书还是食物？”天使的手指在背后像雨刮器一样横着移动了少许，奇迹将排泄物和门口的open挂牌一并一扫而光。

“你怎么知道，算了，反正我是个没什么新意的恶魔，”克劳利张开手，变出了一个红绿相间的盒子，“我的同事骂我，说我只会送你你喜欢的东西，真倒胃口，恶心，变态，该把头按在圣水里洗一洗。但我知道，我即便送给你天地万物你都会觉得很喜欢，这就像造物主给你的出厂设置一样。不过……”

“不过？”天使主动忽略那段粗鄙之语，伸手接过那个包装精美的礼物，坐在了沙发的另一端。

那个盒子只有十几厘米长宽，亚茨晃了晃，里面发出不似蛋糕的沉闷的响声。它要么是本不大的书，要么是一盒包装价值大于内容物的巧克力。

“不过这次，我一定会送你一个……”

“一个……”

“一个意想不到的礼物。”

***

“哇哦，这就是……”亚茨打开包装，取出了那个轻巧的仪器。

“对，这就是现在人类用来看书的玩意，”克劳利一副我比你潮很多的表情，用耳垂望着亚茨，“而且，容量无限大。”

“无限大？”

“是的，克劳利专供。防水，不会没电，没有广告，支持语音搜书，立即完成下载，翻页速度快得像闪电侠骑上超人，”克劳利咳了咳，“全彩。”

“不要威胁硅基生物，克劳利。”亚茨皱着眉头喊了一声，低头端详着他的礼物。克劳利不动声色地从上眼睫毛和颧骨的缝中看着他：嗯，笑容，说明他没真生气。

“我倒是听说过这个，kindle，燃烧，很温暖不是吗？让我想起去年春天，外面下着雪，你一进来话也不多说，化作蟒蛇盘在我脚边烤了三天的火……啊，那我是不是可以放百科全书进去了？世界食谱大全，光与暗的生灵，哈扎尔辞典，冰与火之歌全集，圣经……随身携带那种？”

“当然，不过它们现在就在里面，啊，圣经不会在，等等……冰与火之歌哪里有全集？而且你当然可以放任何想看的东西，”克劳利搓搓手，嘿嘿笑着，“不过这里放的都是我曾参与过写的书。”

克劳利对于用“我kindle了你哦，kindle”这种话威胁了一个只有32g内存的电纸书装了几百PB的文档，明显毫无愧疚之意，而且除了亚茨拉斐尔能立刻想到的玩意，它还拥有大英博物馆馆藏的每张3d全景照片，维基百科中关于各种类鼻涕虫的大部分文档，冰岛语从入门到放弃全套，剑桥雅思真题14……

“那可真是不错，都是你参与写的？从有书那天开始？”

“从有书那天开始。”

“那我现在就来看，先来看看第一本，是A……A什么来着，”天使笑得甜甜，“啊，是不是咱俩的事？既然第一篇的话，那必定是按照时间顺序来排布的。哦，是不是创世的时候，我把夏娃剩下的智慧果削皮去核偷偷做成派，咱俩蹲墙根儿底下你一我九分着吃了的事？克劳利，我要来点开看看，我知道你，你个狡猾的蛇，你一定会把咱们友谊的开端写得……”

“Angel and Demon。cp：CA。作者：性感炒海带丝。分级：R18。在亚茨拉斐尔说我愿意的五秒钟之后，恶魔克劳利便举起了天使的腿，把自己的大○巴捅进了天使的小○花。”

“……”

五彩斑斓的黑色皮套发出响亮的啪声，好似巴掌拍在脸上的声音，让得意洋洋的恶魔失去了一半的微笑，看着他的朋友。

“怎么了？”

“……”

“机器坏了？”

“五秒钟？！你说真的吗？不对，上帝，我在意的不应该是这个。”

“什么？什么玩意五秒钟？是坏了吗？五秒钟就坏了？什么狗屁质量？我看看我看看……”

在壁炉火光和灯光的交相映衬下，克劳利本扩大到几近圆形的瞳孔猛地变成了一根笔直的粗粗竖线，它们随着恶魔靠过来的动作愈发接近，这让亚茨拉斐尔想到了刚才文中描述的大○……

设备不停震颤，无机物的求救将亚茨拉斐尔从如分形般不断发散的黄色异想世界里一脚蹬了出来。

“什么？不是！没有！它好着呢！可怜的小东西……我是说……没有，没什么。”

亚茨拉斐尔拉过沙发布的一角，将有些烫手的礼物和恶魔的视线隔绝。

“没有……我在看，我再看下一本。”

亚茨拉斐尔反倒像做贼一样小心掀开皮套，屏幕亮起，被拯救的kindle贴心地将刚才的页面转回主菜单。

“好的，下一本是什么？嗯，什么什么的起源？”

“是旧笔记本电脑回收的起源吗？这可是我的得意之作，之前我还化名叫……”

天使手指轻触，电纸书立即打开了页面。

“人类的起源。cp：CA。作者：爱情大粉条子。分级：R18。简介：谁又能想到，人类曾是因为两个天使做爱产生的呢，自从上次克劳利把大○巴塞进天使的……”

亚茨拉斐尔从喉咙底部发出钟鸣之声，再次把皮套合上。

***

“它只是一本小说，”克劳利说，表情时而云淡风轻如同升仙，时而像是用鼻孔咽了苦瓜，“我是说，它'们'只是'一些'本小说。”

“是的，小说而已。”亚茨拉斐尔说，翻开皮套，看了看“史实”文件夹里的五百六十三篇大小不一的R18，又合上了皮套，“但我可不可以请你下次换个笔名，它们听上去不大好吃。”

“你觉得这个是重点吗？”克劳利喊道，“好的，我下次会叫美妙糖醋带鱼。”

“菜谱……不，克劳利，我知道，你写一些取悦观众的小品，噱头，引诱他们，让他们读黄色小说，完成工作业绩，KPI，你看我还是懂的。我理解你，我是个天使，我善解人意。”

“是的，好的，行吧，K他大爷的PI……”克劳利盯着天使，长叹一口气，“那把礼物还我吧，我换个别的送你，保你开心，你先在圣诞树下等我五秒钟。”

“克劳利？”

“我知道，你也不愿意留着这个是吧？我去小熊座α星环轨森林把它kin了，再买当地土特产给你当节日礼物，油炸异星电线杆！脆皮儿甲烷冰激凌！该死的！你想要吗？你想看什么书？宇宙食谱大全？我买给你，我给你买火星盐在五个大气压下爆炒巧克力制作手册，撒旦啊亚茨拉斐尔！你想要吗？”

天使低头看着黑色却又浮夸的皮套，冰凉的外壳摸上去像是一条大蛇皮。

“别嚷嚷，克劳利，”亚茨抬头看他，“你是在害羞吗？”

“我不害羞，我只是想反驳你，因为你就是个破天使……”克劳利扭过头去，“一点也不善解人意。”

“好，我不善解人意。”亚茨说，又重新打开了第一篇文章，以一个天使的速度——字面意义上的闪电侠骑着超人驮着快银——读了起来。笔法细腻的文章里，有着熟悉名字的主角们沉浸在甜蜜的热恋中，弹跳着勾勒出一幅狂野却又几乎完美的画面，那是激昂的亲吻，是对等的爱慕，没有人在对方亮出颜色各异的翅膀时说“罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧。”

也没有人等待了几千年。

“我就是个破天使。但我要告诉你一句话，”亚茨看完第一百五十篇，合上盖子，“这是我的东西。”

克劳利把他的话听到脑子里，想了想。

“你再说一遍。”

“我说覆水难收，破恶魔，”亚茨把它放进自己马甲的口袋里，还拍了拍，“东西送出去了还要收回来，话说出了还想撤回去，我寻思它们到我这里都已经超过两分钟了？”

“亚茨拉斐尔……”

“而且，不是你刚才说的吗？”亚茨伸出手。

“真倒胃口，恶心，变态，该把头按在圣水里洗一洗，只因为……”

把指尖轻轻碰上他的。

“你送的礼物，我都喜欢。”

fin.


End file.
